A cache is a computer component (e.g., type of memory) that stores data such that future requests for that data can be responded to faster, thus speeding up overall accesses to cache. Data stored in a cache can include original values computed at an earlier moment in time or duplicates of original values that are stored elsewhere, such as in a far (or main) memory. If requested data is in the cache, a request can be handled by reading the cache, which is faster than reading far memory. Otherwise, the requested data is fetched from its original storage location.